New Story Bleach
by Takuro Magashashi
Summary: Zupełnie nowa historia Bleach. Starzy bohaterowie już przeszli do historii. Takuro Magashashi poznaje przed śmiercią shinigami. Co z tego wyniknie ?


Po ostatnim egzaminie klasa wybierała się do domu Kayany na przedmieściach Fukuoku.

-Hej Takuro! – zawołała Kayana z równoległej klasy – Przyjdziesz do mnie na imprezę wieczorem?

Przyjrzał się jej . Miała rude włosy do ramion, zielone kocie oczy i uśmiech zdolny powalić diabła. Miała na sobie szkolny mundurek jak każdy, jednak jak zwykle coś w nim zmieniła. Tym razem zamiast zwykłej białej koszuli miała błękitną.

-Chętnie. O której się zaczyna? – odparł, przygadawszy sobie w duchu, że lada moment, a zorientowałaby się, że ciut za długo jej się przygląda.

-O dwudziestej - powiedziała speszona, wiedząc, że się w niej kocha. Chciała dać mu dzisiaj trochę radości przed tym jak następnym razem zobaczą się u niej na może ich ostatnim spotkaniu w życiu.

-Przyjdę – odpowiedział radośnie – Tylko pójdę do domu się przebrać.

-Do zobaczenia! – uśmiechnęła się do niego, odgarnęła włosy do tyłu żeby zwiększyć efekt.

-Do zobaczenia! – odparł oszołomiony tym jak się z nim pożegnała.

Jeszcze dłuższą chwilę stał i patrzył się jak odchodzi składając w jedną całość to co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

Po jakimś czasie ruszył w kierunku domu i zobaczył dziwną postać w czarnym kimono i kataną w ręku. Katana była cała we krwi. Właśnie minęła grupkę dzieciaków z jego ulicy ale oni jakby nic nie zauważyli.

Serce zaczęło mu walić. Oddech przyśpieszył. Nie wiedział co zrobić uciekać czy zacząć błagać o litość. Nie mógł się ruszyć dziwny nacisk nie pozwalał mu ruszyć choćby palcem.

Usłyszał jak coś ogromnego się zbliża i nagle z prawej strony skrzyżowania wyskoczył ogromny, włochaty wilk z maską zakrywającą pysk. Nagle postać ruszyła na bestię szykując się do poziomego cięcia. Bestia zrobiła unik i uderzyła w pobliski budynek, niszcząc co najmniej połowę. Fragmenty ściany i dachu rozbiły się dookoła niszcząc wszystko pod sobą. Atakujący jednak się nie poddał zadał szybki cios w stopę potwora, a kiedy ten upadł przeciął pysk z maską po długości.

-Co to było…? – z trudem wykrztusił Takuro.

Zapadła cisza. Zwycięzca patrzył jak bestia pada, nagle zaczęła się sypać, tak jakby żar z papierosa został zdmuchnięty przez wiatr, rozpadł się na kawałki, a później rozsypał jak piasek na dłoni.

-Bestia zniknęła? Jak to możliwe? - spytał ponownie już mocniejszym głosem.

-Ty mnie widzisz? - spytał z pogardą zabójca.

-Jak mam nie widzieć? Zabiłeś trzy razy większą od siebie bestię. Rozwalając przy tym budynek. - odpowiedział Takuro, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to jak ten człowiek go traktuje.

-Mniejsza z tym zapomnij o tym co tu widziałeś - odpowiedział z pogardą wojownik.

-Ja mam o tym zapomnieć?! Nie zapomnę tego w życiu! I kim ty do cholery jesteś? Za kogo się ... - nie skończył.

-Jestem Shinigami. I uprzedzając twoje bezsensowne pytania. To co zabiłem to Hollow. Jest to zła dusza. Która stała się bezmyślną bestią tzw. pustym.

-Że co?! Jesteś kim ? Shinigami? „Bogiem śmierci"? To jest jakiś chory żart czy co ? - wykrzyczał Takuro.

-Nie to nie jest żart - pogardliwie skończył Shinigami.

Takuro przeżywał prawdziwą burzę myśli. Widział wielką bestie niszczącą wszystko i człowieka, który podaje się za „Boga Śmierci". Nagle wtrąciło mu się wspomnienie jak dziadek opowiadał mu o wędrówkach żółwi do morza. Nie uwierzył mu dopóki ten nie pojechał z nim nad morze i nie pokazał mu, że żółwie naprawdę wędrują do morza.

Teraz miał już pewność, że wierzy w słowa Shinigami.

-To niewiarygodne. Ale ci wierzę – oświadczył Takuro.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to - odparł beznamiętnie Shinigami. Słysząc jednak, że człowiek mówi prawdę.

-Jestem Takuro Magashashi – przedstawił się Takuro bez cienia strachu czy odrazy.

-Heike Hamado. Dziewiąty w kolejności w siódmym oddziale. Jednym z trzynastu oddziałów chroniących nasz i wasz świat przed pustymi.

-Jak to? Czyli jest was więcej ?

-Tak – odparł Heike, zdegustowany już pytaniami Takuro.

-Czyli ty jesteś tu żeby chronić nas przed pustymi. Ale po co wy to robicie?

-Żeby utrzymać Ziemię, Soul Society i Hueco Mundo w równowadze.

-Co utrzymać?

-Wasz świat, nasz świat i świat pustych.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że stoją na środku drogi, tuż obok ruiny budynku i w około nich leżą gruzy. Znajdowali się w najmniej uczęszczanej części Fukuoki, w której większość budowli stała czekając na odnowę lub rozbiórkę. Nikt nie interesował się już odgłosami z tej okolicy ponieważ nigdy nie można było znaleźć sprawcy, a tym bardziej przyczyny.

-Aha - odparł. Zapadła niezręczna cisza po której się rozeszli.

* * *

-Wreszcie jesteś! Gdzie się podziewałeś? - spytała Kayana

-Coś mnie zatrzymało - odpowiedział Takuro, przypominając sobie co zobaczył trzy godziny wcześniej na ulicy.

-Nieważne wszyscy już są. Wchodź. Kurtkę możesz położyć w szafie po lewej.

-Dzięki.

Kayana miała małe mieszkanie ale trzydzieści kilka osób zmieściło się w nim bez problemu. Takuro poświęcił chwilę żeby przywitać wszystkich ale głównie dlatego, że był po prostu ciekaw jak wygląda mieszkanie.

Było kilka historii z życia klasy z trzech lat liceum. Wiele śmiesznych i zaledwie dwie lub trzy smutne wtrącone między szczęśliwe. Pod koniec zrobiło się łzawo, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli sobie uświadamiać, że mogą się już nie zobaczyć.

Takuro jednak miał co innego w głowie. Przez całe przyjęcie odtwarzał w myślach całe wydarzenie. Nie mógł pojąć co mu się przydarzyło, nie rozumiał tego i miał nieodpartą potrzebę dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej.

-Ja chyba będę się zbierał - oznajmił Kayame i poszedł po kurtkę.

-Co już? Zostań jeszcze - odparła Kayane. Mając nadzieje, że jeszcze zostanie.

-Nie ja naprawdę muszę już iść – oznajmił bezbarwnie, gdy jego umysł widział tylko wydarzenie z Shinigami.

Kayame zrozumiała, że Takuro nie ma ochoty dłużej zostać.

-No dobrze. Do zobaczenia, Takuro! Powodzenia na studiach - odpowiedziała Kayane i uściskała go.

-Dziękuje i nawzajem - odparł i zwrócił się już do wszystkich - Cześć wszystkim, mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy.

Zaczęły się pytania dlaczego i ludzie zaczęli się z nim żegnać po kolei.

Po pożegnaniu się ze wszystkimi w końcu szedł już w kierunku ulicy na której wydarzyła się cała historia. Gruzów już nie było na ulicy leżały na pustej działce obok zrujnowanego budynku. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru pojawił mu się obraz ogromnego wilka z maską na pysku. Nie to jednak przykuło jego uwagę w tym potworze, przyciągała go dziura w miejscu serca. Co to jest? Czemu to służy?

-Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz? - spytał Heike.

Takuro rozpoznał jego głos i tylko przelotnie spojrzał gdzie jest.

-Zastanawiam się dlaczego ten pusty miał dziurę w miejscu serca.

-To jest pozostałość po łańcuchu przeznaczenia.

-Po czym ?

-Łańcuch Przeznaczenia jest to oczywiście łańcuch który łączy duszę z ciałem. Kiedy zostanie rozerwany zaczyna się wyżerać,a jeśli się skończy dusza zmienia się z powodu cierpienia w Hollow'a. Który żywi się innymi duszami.

-Jeny.

* * *

Heike i Takuro zaczęli się nawet dogadywać kiedy Takuro przestał dopytywać się o szczegóły Soul Society. Znaleźli wspólną pasję, walkę kataną, którą Takuro ćwiczy od dziesięciu lat.

Takuro czekał właśnie na powrót Heike z misji i mieli zacząć rozmawiać o sztuce i kulturze. Stał w rogu ulicy na której się poznali, kiedy zobaczył idącego Heike. Miał długie białe włosy do łopatek, był chudy jednak jego policzki wyglądały jakby miał lekką nadwagę. Czarne kimono było ozdobione opaską z godłem oddziału i numerem w szeregu do kapitana.

-Jak tam misja?

-Wyjątkowo dobrze. Na razie sami nowi puści. Dziwię się trochę, że do takich pustych wysłano mnie, a nie kogoś niższego rangą. To zadanie to żadna frajda wystarczy jedno cięcie.

-Powinieneś się cieszyć. Masz łatwą robotę i jeszcze narzekasz.

-W walce nie chodzi o samo pokonanie przeciwnika co o satysfakcję z walki. Shinigami zapominają o tym, a według mnie jest najważniejsze.

-Aha. Ja kiedy walczę na turniejach muszę pokonać przeciwnika jak najszybciej inaczej od trafi mnie pierwszy i przegram.

-Czemu walczycie tylko do pierwszego trafienia? - spytał Heike w końcu zainteresowany tym co robi Takuro.

-Ponieważ dalsza walka jest niehumanitarna. Jednak zasada do pierwszego trafienia obowiązuje tylko na zawodowych turniejach. W trakcie zawodów amatorskich walczy się do powalenia przeciwnika.

-No i tutaj jest już ciekawiej. A czy to nie jest zakazane? Walka prawdziwymi mieczami?

-Jest oczywiście. Na turniejach walczymy bokenami w tradycyjnych strojach lub jak w zawodach zręczności tępymi katanami w kostiumach ochronnych.

-Dziwny jest wasz świat - oznajmił Heike. I spojrzał w niebo.

-Wasz też nie jest normalny. Walczycie na śmierć i życie tylko dla tego, żeby znaleźć się bliżej rangi kapitana.

Zbliżał się tydzień odkąd znali się z Heike. Siedzieli na wzgórzu patrząc na panoramę Fukuoki. Piękne miasto jak patrzy się na nie z daleka. Piękny port i park w centrum miasta. Oni jednak siedzieli i myśleli o niczym jakby ten świat ich już nie dotyczył. Wtedy Heike dostał większy rozkaz.

-Puści większa grupa.

-Co? Ilu?

-Około dwudziestu. Muszę biec to na przedmieściach.

-Co?! Idę z tobą! Muszę ratować Kayanę!

-Nie może... - przerwał kiedy zobaczył minę na twarzy Takuro.

Zobaczył w niej strach przeradzający się w determinację, która jest najważniejsza w wojowniku.

-Dobrze. Chodź musimy się spieszyć.

Takuro zdziwiony ruszył za Heike w kierunku przemieści.

Dotarli na miejsce kilka minut za późno ponieważ puści zdążyli zniszczyć już kilka domów. Patrzyli jak jeden zabija staruszkę przechodzącą przez ulicę z przerażoną miną. Jak dom staje w płomieniach gdy Hollow wpadł do środka i jak jeden z większych pustych kieruje się do domu kayany.

-To dom Kayany! Szybko trzeba jej pomóc! - wrzasnął Takuro.

-Już! Biegnij za mną tylko uważaj! - odparł Heike.

-Dobrze. Chodź musimy się spieszyć.

Takuro zdziwiony ruszył za Heike w kierunku przemieści.

Dotarli na miejsce kilka minut za późno ponieważ puści zdążyli zniszczyć już kilka domów. Patrzyli jak jeden zabija staruszkę przechodzącą przez ulicę z przerażoną miną. Jak dom staje w płomieniach gdy Hollow wpadł do środka i jak jeden z większych pustych kieruje się do domu kayany.

-To dom Kayany! Szybko trzeba jej pomóc! - wrzasnął Takuro.

-Już! Biegnij za mną tylko uważaj! - odparł Heike.

Biegli ile sił w nogach, kiedy Hollow uderzył w budynek niszcząc pięścią połowę dachu. Heike dobiegł do niego, pusty za to zadał szybki cios, Heike upadł. Hollow zaczął wyć triumfalnie wtedy Heike wstał i przeciął maskę pustego.

-Heike! Niebo się rozdziera! - wrzasnął Takuro.

-Co?! - krzyknął Heike.

Widzieli jak ogromny Hollow rozdziera swoimi łapskami niebo, powoli szykując się do postawienia kroku dalej. Nagle wyleciały setki mniejszych pustych, zapełniły po chwili całe niebo.

Heike i Takuro stali osłupiali. Patrzyli jak kolejne Hollow'y wychodzą ze swojego świata. Nagle Wielki Hollow zaczął wciągać mniejszych pustych. Zaczął ich zjadać. Zjadł połowę Hollow'ów które wyleciały przez dziurę w niebie.

-Heike! Co to jest?! - wrzasnął na bezdechu Takuro

-To Menos Grande! Nie możliwe! Jak baza tego mogła nie zauważyć - odparł oszołomiony Heike. Stał tak jeszcze przez moment po czym odparł - Baza proszę o zezwolenie na złamanie pieczęci. Baza powtarzam proszę o pozwolenie na złamanie pieczęci.

-Heike! Heike tu baza zezwalamy na złamanie pieczęci! - odparł głos bez emocji.

Heike odchylił kimono. Ukazała się pieczęć w kształcie kwiatu Lilii. Heike uderzył w nią i się rozsypała. Takuro poczuł ucisk. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Powietrze stało się ciężkie.

-Takuro! Takuro uciekaj! Już! - wrzeszczał Heike

-Nie mogę! Powietrze stało się za ciężkie. - odparł cicho Takuro.

Menos już był gotowy do walki. Heike wytworzył ze swojej katany, kulę energii którą posłał w Menosa. Nie dało to żadnego efektu. Menos otworzył paszczę i nagle zaczęły się zbierać dziwna czerwona kula. Rosła bardzo szybko.

-To Cero! - wrzasnął Heike, odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać.

Takuro patrzył na całą scenę z perspektywy asfaltu. Przyciśnięty do ziemi dziwnym ciężkim powietrzem. Zobaczył palące czerwone światło i lecące kawałki budynków.

Później widać było tylko ciemność.


End file.
